


After the Reception

by WildThingPoorBoy



Series: Thicc Sin Loudverse [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drunk Sex, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, sin kids, thicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildThingPoorBoy/pseuds/WildThingPoorBoy
Summary: After the reception, the Loud Family heads to their rooms in a hotel before heading back home the next morning. But as everyone knows, Louds in a bedroom mean one thing.Taking influence and inspired from artwork by Frostbiteboi's Thiccverse and patanu102's sin kids.
Relationships: Lemy Loud/Lyra Loud, Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lyle Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud
Series: Thicc Sin Loudverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	After the Reception

“That was a lovely ceremony,” said Lucy. She walked down the hallway of the hotel with her family to their rooms.

“It's a shame they couldn't invite everyone,” Lincoln said. “But I guess when you got a family as big as ours, some Louds have to stay behind.”

“I don't think they would even if they could,” Lucy said. “At least they invited the more well-behaved ones.”

Lincoln chuckled and took another look at his family, the one's who came at least. They were all dressed up in the loveliest formal wear. Lincoln in a tuxedo and Lucy in a black dress that hugged her shapely ass and revealed a lot of cleavage. She had gotten very voluptuous as she had gotten older. Lucy had become what the kids would call “thicc” because poor literacy is sexy or something.

“Lucy and I have this one,” Lincoln said pointing to the first of three doors. Their hotel rooms were at the end of the hall for privacy reasons. They were friends of the host, but no one wanted to explain how they all knew each other.

“Father, if you don't mind I think Lemy and I will take the second one. Lemy seems to want to get more comfortable,” said Lyra. Lyra and Lemy were Lincoln's children but not from Lucy. Luna had wanted to celebrate milestones in her music career and Lincoln just so happen to be there. It was so nice they did it twice as Luna would say. Their first child, Lyra, had grown up to be tall and beautiful. She wore a purple evening gown that hugged her figure. Her hair done up ponytail. It seemed to suit her. Her younger brother, not so much.

“How are you holding up son?” Lincoln asked.

Lemy, the younger son, tugged on the bow tie on his tuxedo. His puffy light brown hair was tied back in a poor attempt to tame it.

“I think this damn thing is choking me,” he grumbled. “Can we go inside already? I wanna get out of this suit.”

“At least buy your sister dinner first,” Lincoln laughed.

“We already had dinner,” Lemy said missing the joke.

Up from behind was Lincoln's older sister Leni and their son, Lyle. The younger teen tried his best to hold his mother up as she stumbled around in a drunken stupor. His long blonde hair once tied back now loose. His mother, Leni, was a gorgeous woman with an hourglass figure wearing an inappropriately short cocktail dress given the occasion.

“Hey dad,” called Lyle, “I think mom had too much to drink.”

“What? No,” slurred Leni. “I'm fine. I'm totally good to drive.”

“We're not going anywhere, mom,” Lyle corrected. "It's time for bed."

“Call room service and get her some coffee,” Lincoln suggested. “Take care of your mother, Lyle.”

Lyle nodded, leading his mother into the third room. Lemy and Lyra followed suit with Lyra leaving a “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door. Lincoln swiped the key card and led Lucy in the room.

“Did you notice the room number?” He asked. “Six-thirteen. Two of your favorite numbers.”

“You always know what I like,” Lucy sighed. “I'm gonna take a shower. Care to join me?”

“I'm just going to relax for a bit,” Lincoln said. “But I'll be ready for you when you get out.”

Lincoln unbuckled his pants and gave Lucy a wink before she entered the bathroom.


End file.
